It is common to find mechanical walkways wherein several sections have been defined, acting at different speeds such that, depending on which way it runs, the walkway establishes a first embarking zone that has a slow speed, an acceleration zone, an intermediate zone at the maximum speed, a deceleration zone, and a disembarking zone at slow speed.
In order to obtain the variable speed required in the acceleration and deceleration zones, there are different solutions, one of which is identified in document ES2289955. Said document describes an acceleration walkway with a moving surface made up of assemblies of plates, each of which is formed by a pulled plate and a pulling plate, hinged to one another along an axis that is perpendicular to the travel direction. The walkway includes embarking and disembarking zones in which the plates circulate at a slow speed, a central zone in which the plates circulate at a fast speed, and two transition zones in which the plates accelerate and decelerate by using different pulling systems for each one of the zones. In the system described in said document ES2289955, power is transmitted through a chain of rollers, and the screw is only in charge of altering the speed of the pallets, but never transmits power to the carriages that push the pallets.